


Mauvaise Journée

by ragnar_rock



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: The Chevalier is quiet and withdrawn, and Philippe is determined to get the truth and a smile out of him.





	

Philippe wore a rather bored expression for someone reading such a saucy book, but he was distracted. All afternoon out of the corner of his eye he kept catching glimpses of the Chevalier lost in thought and staring out of the window – wearing a pensive look that was completely alien on his face.  
At last Philippe tossed his book aside and crossed over to where Chevalier sat silhouetted in the window.  
He helped himself to his lap and toyed with the ends of his hair.  
  
“Alright, what is it?”  
  
The Chevalier's face perked up like a puppy's as it always did when Philippe addressed him. Usually he found it incredibly charming, but today it made him feel a little sad to know that he was hiding his true feelings from him.  
  
“You know what.”  
  
“I assure you, my heart, I do not.” He kissed the tip of Philippe's nose and tried to distract him by immediately moving in to nibble at his ear.  
  
“No, no no. None of that – not yet at least. You have been looking like a melancholy poet all morning, and it does not become you.”  
  
“Are you saying that I am incapable of being romantic and deeply philosophical?”  
  
Philippe burst into laughter at that in spite of himself and quickly gave him a kiss to apologize.  
  
“Not in the slightest, my love, but that only adds to your charm.” He found Chevalier's hand and lifted it to gently brush kisses across his knuckles. He allowed himself the momentary distraction of the warmth of him and the comfortable tenderness they shared. He leaned his cheek against his hand as he looked back at him.  
  
“Please, tell me what weighs on your mind.”  
  
“My hair, of course.”  
  
Philippe laughed again and nuzzled into his hair. He trailed a few smiling kisses down his neck.  
“It carries its own weight certainly, but not enough to tug at the corners of your mouth so.”  
  
“Oh, but it does. It is a mess today. I simply can do nothing with it. I cannot so much as be seen in public.”  
  
The Chevalier looked pleased with himself for how Philippe laughed even as he tried to look serious, but Philippe struggled onward. He stroked his fingertip along his cheek and admired his face, his lips, his eyes in turn with the most tender attentions before he pressed on.  
  
“Please. I would know the truth.”  
  
Chevalier melted a little beneath the attentions, and buckled perhaps too easily. He gave him a flicker of a smile that faded with the pain he was barely concealing.

 

“It is ridiculous.”  
  
“No, the monstrosity that lays upon my brother's upper lip is ridiculous. If something pains you I will consider it in all seriousness.”  
  
Chevalier smiled at him for the joke and toyed with his long fingers.  
  
“Your eyes, today they rested a moment too long upon the servant boy. You were looking at him as you used to look at me.” He tried to smile, but he was clearly pained and it showed in his voice. Philippe felt guilt twist in his gut.  
  
“I admired him only as I would a work of art, it is completely different with you.”  
  
“I am completely different than a work of art? I take offense Monsieur.”

 

“You know my meaning.”  
Philippe kissed him firmly and brushed his hair from his face.  
“I love you. With all my heart. I could lie in a thousand arms, and fuck a thousand men it would always be you who owns my heart. I have never loved anyone as I love you, and I never will love anyone but you. I promise you that.”  
  
Chevalier was, embarrassingly, reduced to tears and he kissed Philippe's hands and bowed his head like the obedient puppy he so often played. Philippe lifted his chin and pulled him into a lingering kiss.  
  
“Now that that is settled, perhaps we can invite him to join us tonight.”  
  
Philippe laughed delightedly at the Chevalier's incredibly offended expression and pulled him into a deeper kiss.  
“Only joking, my heart. I think you are right. Your hair is far too gorgeous to be presented to the public today, it would be positively indecent and we must be confined to quarters until I have fucked you and your pretty hair into submission.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing hurt/comfort fluff for these two? I doubt it. This one is for Jean_Grantaire - hopefully this brightens your day a little!


End file.
